Somebody's Baby
by dingbat1723
Summary: Inspired by the song "Somebody's Baby"
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fanfiction story I've ever written, so please give me some feedback. It's inspired by the song "Somebody's Baby."

The characters are all human. Emmett and Bella are brother and sister, Alice is Bella's best friend, and Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward are all brothers and sister.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of all things Twilight. I am not attempting to make any kind of profit by borrowing her characters.

**BPOV**

Emmett was bartending tonight, thank goodness. While I knew no one would bother me much anyway, I just felt safer if he was there. All the customers knew he was my big brother, thanks to his scaring off a really rude drunk that had been hitting on me one night about a year ago. Now, nobody was anything but nice.

"Hey, Bella!"

"Hey, Em! How're tricks?"

"Very funny. Rose will be here soon, she wants to teach you how to play darts."

I shuddered at the idea. Me, play darts? I can barely stay upright, I'm so clumsy. It'd be a great idea to give me a sharp missile to throw. Seeing my reaction, Emmet just grinned. He was convinced that his girlfriend would be the one to turn me into a girly-girl, or at least someone who didn't need to be hospitalized every other week.

I requested my "usual," a cranberry juice without any vodka. People don't want to come into a bar and see others not drinking, so I tried to help keep up appearances by ordering something vague. Then I went to the jukebox and put on my song.

**EPOV**

"Rose, we haven't seen you in forever. We're here less than a day and you dragging us to a bar so you can see you're boyfriend?"

I swear, my cousin I a pain in the ass. Neither Jasper nor I have been down in over a year, and all she wants us to do is meet her boyfriend. We can't spend any time catching up before we're all out partying.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but he's important to me. Besides I promised I'd hang out with his little sister while he's working tonight. He worries about her being there while everybody else gets drunk."

Jasper sighed, the battle won. He's never been won to allow a possible damsel-in-distress situation pass him by. I gave in as well, knowing that we'd at least see Rose caring about someone besides herself tonight, for a change.

"As long as you take less than an hour to get ready, we'll go."

"Thank you, Edward!" She gave me a hug, then disappeared into her bedroom to change. Jasper and I looked at each other, shrugged, then went to get some food.

**BPOV**

As "Somebody's Baby" came over the loudspeakers, I heard Alice coming up behind me. "You play that song every time you come in here. Why?"

"Because it's my song, silly. The lyrics fit me."

"So you're waiting for someone to realize that you're his baby? Anybody in mind?"

I shook my head. "That's just it Alice. I haven't met him yet."


	2. Chapter 2

The characters are all human. Emmett and Bella are brother and sister, Alice is Bella's best friend, and Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward are all brothers and sister.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of all things Twilight. I am not attempting to make any kind of profit by borrowing her characters.

**EPOV**

We walked into the bar and immediately Rose ran up to the biggest guy I have ever seen. He had to seriously work out, there was no other reason for him to be that big. But he had this goofy grin on his face when he saw her, and I knew that he cared for my sister, deeply. The look on his face said it all. Jasper chuckled beside me, and I knew he was thinking the same thing.

I heard giggles coming from farther down the L-shaped bar, and one girl called out "Em, you look like you've been drinking silly juice!" The couple ignored it, but I looked to see who said it. The girls had their backs to us, but they were both brunette; one had long, brown hair the color of mahogany, the other black hair cut in a pixie look. They were laughing together, and I wondered if one of them was Emmett's sister.

Since it didn't look like Rose was going to introduce us anytime soon, Jasper and I decided to sit down at one of the tables and watch people play pool. There were several people that were quite good, and it was entertaining to watch them. Eventually, Emmett came up to us and introduced himself, asking if we wanting anything to drink. We both ordered beers and asked for an open table. He gave us some balls and told us to pick our cues from the racks on the wall.

**BPOV**

After Rose and Emmett came up for air, she came over and sat me Alice and me. We teased her a bit, but only out of love, because we knew she and Emmett made each other happy. The bar started to get crowded while we were talking, and I was relieved that the darts session seemed to be off.

We were getting some looks, but that was nothing new. People always looked at Rosalie, who was so lovely she could be a model, or Alice, because she had such energy and grace. People looked at me because they wondered why I was friends with such beauties. But as long as they just looked, it was fine. Even Emmett left them alone.

**EPOV**

Emmett joined us for a little while on his break. "Guys, are you noticing how many people are staring at the girls?"

"You mean Rose? People always stare at her" Jasper answered. It was true. Rose didn't mind all the attention, but she had taken some self-defense classes, just in case.

"Not just her. They're looking at Bella and Alice, too." He turned and pointed at the two girls who had giggled earlier, and I swear my heart stopped. The one with long hair had turned so her profile was to me, and I could tell she was gorgeous. Her looked smooth and unblemished, and like it had never seen the sun. Her eyes glistened under the lights of the bar, and were the same warm brown as her hair. Her lips were tinted from the cranberry drink she had, and were perfectly shaped. All I wanted to do was run up to her and kiss her.

Jasper gripped my shoulder, and whispered, "The pixie, Edward…I think I'm in love."

"I'm glad you like her, man, 'cause I like the other one."

Jasper, ever practical, asked, "Which one is Alice, and which one is Bella?"

Emmett answered, "Bella, my sister, has the long hair. Alice is the one that looks like a dark-haired Tinkerbell."

"They both single?"

"Yeah, they're both single." Now he turned and looked at us. "Hey. Alice is as good as my blood, and Bella _is _my responsibility, so you both better watch it. I don't care if you _are _Rose's brothers."

Just then, we heard the sound of glass breaking.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and comments, guys! It helped a lot in the writing of this chapter. Keep them coming!

The characters are all human. Emmett and Bella are brother and sister, Alice is Bella's best friend, and Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward are all brothers and sister.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of all things Twilight. I am not attempting to make any kind of profit by borrowing her characters.

**BPOV**

I glanced around, noticing for the first time how many new people were in the bar tonight. One group in particular seemed to be paying Rose, Alice, and I a lot of attention. I didn't want to mention it to the girls, knowing that they would just laugh.

"Hey, Rose, who's the hottie talking to Emmett?"

Alice's question drew our attention to the far pool table, and my breath stopped. A bronze-haired, green-eyed **god**was looking towards us, and I had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Oh, those guys are my brothers. The blond is Jasper, the other is Edward. Do you want to meet them?" Rose's offer made me nervous. Meet the most beautiful man I'd ever seen in my life? Sure. Let's see how many ways I could humiliate myself in five minutes or less.

"Maybe in a little bit. Jasper looks like he's checking me out already, so it's not like there's anybody else for either of us tonight. We can wait for a half an hour." With that, Alice shifted so her best side was facing Jasper and took another sip of her drink. I had to laugh. When Alice wanted something, she got it.

"Hello, ladies. Care for a refill?"

We all turned at the sleazy-sounding voice. It wasn't one of the regular customers; in other words, not someone who knew to leave us alone.

"No, thanks," I answered. "We're good."

"That I can tell." The guy chose that moment to step forward and run his hands down both Rose's and my arms, smirking at us.

"Hey, jackass. Back off," I snapped.

"Ohh, the girl likes to play rough. Sexy."

Thankfully, Rose grabbed her beer bottle and broke it over his head.

**EPOV**

At the sound of glass breaking, Jasper, Emmett, and I spun around. Rose was breaking her beer bottle over some guys head. I was torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to kill the guy. I knew he had to have done something bad in order for Rose to have reacted like she did.

Emmett, however, just laughed. "That's my girl. Come on, guys. Let's go defend some honor."

I noticed then that a couple more guys were joining their friend in front of the girls, and I had no more desire to laugh. Jasper, Emmett, and I hurried over to the group.

"Rose, are you beating up on poor, defenseless boys again?" Emmett asked, his eyes on the guys surrounding the ladies. "You know what a bad habit that is."

"Hey, man, control your chick. She's was coming on to me, and when I told her no she hit me!"

When Sleaze-Man came out with that, we all cracked up laughing. He sounded so whiny that it was hilarious.

Of course, our laughter caused the group of jerks to get mad, and they started throwing punches.


	4. Chapter 4

**The characters are all human. Emmett and Bella are brother and sister, Alice is Bella's best friend, and Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward are all brothers and sister.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of all things Twilight. I am not attempting to make any kind of profit by borrowing her characters.**

**BPOV**

I was glad the my brother had come over to help diffuse the situation. Barfights are never a good idea; the place could get shut down for a few days if it got bad enough. And since Emmett brought over Rosalie's brothers, I got to get a better look at Edward. He was even more amazing up close.

But would this situation make him think badly of me? I didn't want these rude guys coming up to us at all, but Edward wouldn't know that. All I wanted right now was to sink into a hole in the ground.

Just then, laughter brought me out of my thoughts. Some said something _funny_? In _this_ situation?

Then the sleazy guy, the first to come up to us, threw a punch. Oh, shit. The fight was one.

Emmett blocked it easily, and threw one of his own, but it was ducked, of the jerk's friends went down instead. Jasper got head butted. Rosalie, because she can never resist a fight, kneed the first jackass in the groin. He moaned, and went to his knees, clutching his balls.

Another one of the shady guys punched Edward, and he managed to kick the guy in the knee. Alice was everywhere, yanking hair, poking eyes, darting away to fast for people to retaliate.

I looked around, trying to see if I could help, when the first guy came up behind me. "Come on, baby. You're coming with me."

**EPOV**

I had one guy down and was trying to get another in a headlock when I heard a shriek. "Help! Emmett! Alice!" I whipped my head around and saw that one of the sickos was dragging Bella out of the bar. Emmett and I jumped up and ran after them, but the door closed before we got there.

By the time we got outside, the creep almost had her in his car. Bella screamed when she saw us, and that made him turn around. This gave me enough time to reach him and toss him toward Emmett, who would undoubtedly take care of him, and scoop Bella up in my arms.

She threw her arms around me, sobbing. I tried to check her over for injuries, but I was to overwhelmed by the feeling of having her in my arms to care that much. I was also glad that Emmett and I had arrived in time, so that nothing had happened to her.

I whispered in her ear, over and over again, "It's okay, Bella, it's okay. I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you, ever." A song came to me, and, as inappropriate as it was for the moment, I started to hum it.

She looked up at me in surprise. "You know my song?" she asked softly?

"What do you mean, your song?"

"'Somebody's Baby'…that's my song," she whispered, leaning against me again.

I looked down at her in amazement. She looked so lovely, even after what had happened to her tonight. She wasn't _somebody's_ baby. She was mine. But how could I tell her that, especially after the violence of tonight?


End file.
